Winter is Coming to Kennedy
by American Gurl
Summary: After meeting a hero, Kennedy will follow him anywhere. After falling to her supposed death Hydra captures her and experiments with her, then puts her on ice. Meanwhile, he is on ice as well. When they wake up they wake to a new world. He remembers her, but she doesn't even remember herself. (Italics means it took place in the past.) Please review!
1. Welcome to Camp

_"_ _Peggy, when are the new recruits getting here?" A young girl hopped into a tent on one leg while trying to put her other heel on. "Peg are they getting here soon?"_

 _"_ _Kennedy, calm down. And don't call me Peggy." The older of the two girls brushed some stray hairs out of the younger ones face. "You need to keep yourself in line, the army has no room for those who are sloppy."_

 _"_ _Sorry, I just can't wait to see all them all. I'm sure every one of them is tall and handsome and perfect." Margaret helped Kennedy into her jacket. A bell rang in the camp marking the arrival of the new recruits. "Finally. Can I go see them?"_

 _"_ _Follow_ _ **behind**_ _me." Kennedy obeyed and followed Margaret to the place all of the men were lined up. Kennedy eyed them all carefully, looking for the one she had overheard Colonel Phillips talking about, the one who would become the first ever super soldier._

 _"_ _Peggy, who do you think the Colonel will choose?" Peggy just shrugged her shoulders._

 _"_ _Gentleman, I am Agent Carter. I supervise all operations of this division."_

 _"_ _What's with the accent Queen Victoria? Thought I was signing up for the US Army." One of the taller soldiers joked, many of the others laughed._

 _"_ _What's your name soldier?" Kennedy saw the irritation in Peggy's gaze. That soldier was in for it._

 _"_ _Gilmore Hodge, your Majesty." Your Majesty, he was really in for it._

 _"_ _Step forward, Hodge." Hodge stepped forward. "Put your right foot forward."_

 _Are we dancing? Cause I got a few moves I know you'll like." Peggy punched him hard and he fell._

 _"_ _Breaking in the candidates, that's good." Colonel Phillips. "Get yourself up out of that dirt and stand in that line at attention 'til somebody comes tells you what to do."_

 _"_ _Yes sir." Hodge cleaned his act up and stood at attention._

 _"_ _This is Agent Carter, and her sister, if you address either of them without the proper respect, good luck." He turned away from Hodge and addressed all of the men. After the introduction, the men were allowed one hour of time to get situated in there quarters. Peggy and Kennedy put them to work afterwards with various tasks around camp until 09:00pm when everyone went to their bunks to get ready for bed._


	2. The Skinny Blonde Kid

_The Next Morning_

 _Peggy woke Kennedy up at 04:30 am. Peggy was wearing the same suit she wore just about every other day of the week. Kennedy put on a clean white blouse and a grayish skirt with grayish heels. The recruits were supposed to wake up at 05:00. Kennedy went to eat breakfast before the first training session. The first one up was a skinny little blonde kid who looked no more than 5ft 4in. He can into the breakfast tent while Kennedy was still eating._

 _"_ _Morning." Kennedy greeted him politely while he got his plate and sat down at the same table as her._

 _"_ _Morning Agent Carter." He smiled at her and they finished their meals in silence. The other men came in and ate. One of the soldiers came up to Kennedy and sat right next to her._

 _"_ _Well if it isn't the princess, you know, you're even prettier than your sister."_

 _"_ _You know soldier you could get in trouble for saying that." Kennedy unlike Peggy was quiet and didn't really know how to stand up for herself. She got bullied a lot and Peggy was usually pulling her out of situations she wished she could have pulled herself out of._

 _"_ _Well that's okay, you won't tell anyone, will you." He wasn't asking a question. "You know, you're sister didn't want to dance with that other guy, I feel you will be more open to dancing."_

 _"_ _I think I have to go." Kennedy went to get up but the soldier grabbed her arm._

 _"_ _No, I don't think you do." Kennedy was trying not to show that she was scared. "Stay a bit longer."_

 _"_ _No, I have to go. Please just let me go." He didn't._

 _"_ _Man just let her go." The skinny blonde kid said some what quietly._

 _"_ _You can stay out of this little guy. This is between me and the little lady." The soldier stood up and yanked Kennedy closer. The skinny kid stood up also._

 _"_ _Now it's between me and you. Let her go." The soldier pushed Kennedy to the side. The force of the shove was too much for her balance and she ended up on the ground. The soldier swung over the table and pushed the little guy down to the ground and kicked him in the side._

 _"_ _Is it still between me and you?"_

 _"_ _It is and will be until you apologize to Agent Carter." He stood up and swung at the soldier. At this point all of the soldiers had gathered round and were shouting fight at the two fighting. The soldier swung and hit the skinny kid in the right side of the face. The kid fell and got back up again and again and again. Every time he was given the chance to give up, and every time he refused. Kennedy ran to get the Colonel and Doctor Erskine._

 _"_ _Break it up, men return to your seats! Now!" Colonel Phillips broke up the crowd and then looked to the fight. "You two, break it up and tell me why you two are behaving the way you are."_

 _The skinny kid could barely stand up straight, but he did his best._

 _"_ _Sir, he was harassing Agent Carter, I put a stop to it." The bigger of the two said very plainly._

 _"_ _Is that true Agent Carter?" Kennedy shook her head. "It's not? Please tell me, what happened?"_

 _"_ _Sir, he was harassing me." She nodded her head towards the soldier._

 _"_ _What's your name son?"_

 _"_ _Matthew, Matthew Collins sir."_

 _"_ _Well Collins, get the heck out of my camp." Collins ran to his bunk. Colonel Phillips turned to the skinny kid. "What's your name?"_

 _"_ _Rogers sir, Steve Rogers." The Colonel nodded._

 _"_ _What part did he have in this?" Colonel Phillips turned to Kennedy._

 _"_ _He told Collins to stop, when Collins didn't he told him to take it up with him. Collins let me go and started the fight."_

 _"_ _Well thank you soldier."_


	3. Super Soldier, Sort Of

_The rest of the day was really slow for Kennedy. She spent most of her time bandaging up recruits who were too dumb to realize playing with knives was a bad idea, or the ones to cut themselves on the barbed wire. For the next couple of days Kennedy avoided as many of the men as she could, the encounter with Collins still had her a bit shook up. All the men could talk about was the intense training schedule and how horrible the food was. The skinny blonde, Rogers, was in the infirmary more than just about any of the other soldiers but not because of stupid decisions, usually because he was being bullied by the others. It was one uneventful day after another and another and another. Soon it was only two weeks until the one man would be chosen, one super soldier. All eyes were on Hodge, would he crack under pressure, would he run from a fight, was he good enough to be the super soldier? Everyone would soon find out. On the big day Kennedy dressed up specially, she wore a suit like Margaret's but brown._

 _"_ _Kennedy, you look very nice. You should wear that suit more often." Peggy straightened one of the pins and brushed off Kennedy's shoulder. "You know, I don't think Hodge is going to be chosen to be the one."_

 _"_ _Why not? He is the obvious choice."_

 _"_ _Was, he was the obvious choice. I think the doctor may choose Steven Rogers, he has passed the personality tests. So I guess we will wait and see."_

 _Every man was put to one final test and then the Colonel and Doctor Erskine talked for almost three hours about who would be the first super soldier. Meanwhile everyone just sat and waited for their decision. It was the most painful three hours of Kennedy's life. She paced for thirty minutes and got bored so she sat down. She went and got some coffee and then didn't drink it, she paced some more. After a few lifetimes, the Doctor and the Colonel came out of the Colonel's tent._

 _"_ _We have our decision." All of the men rushed into formation. Kennedy and Peggy stood off to the side. "Rogers,"_

 _"_ _Yes sir." Steve Rogers stepped forwards._

 _"_ _Pack your bags, you're going to New York congratulations. The rest of you will get your new orders tomorrow." All of the men grumbled and walked away. Rogers stood astounded._

 _"_ _Well soldier, congratulations." Kennedy went to shake his hand._

 _"_ _But, I,I. I'm just a…" He was completely dazed._

 _"_ _What is it? Is something wrong?"_

 _"_ _I'm just a kid from Brooklyn, not a super soldier. I failed that final test." Kennedy smile at him._

 _"_ _Then they must really think your something special. You had better run and pack, we leave for New York first thing in the morning. See you then soldier." Kennedy walked away. After a few more dazed seconds, he went to collect his things._

 **Sorry this is not the best chapter yet. But I am really very tired. I hopefully will have chapter 4 up later today or tomorrow. Again, not my best but sooooooo much school work. BTW, Bucky should be in chapter 6 or 7 depending on what I decide to do with Kennedy while Captain America is a dancing monkey. BYE LOVES**


	4. Proving her Worth

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to post this. I got busy with school work. But I hope you enjoy.**

 **BTW this sign ~ means the character is thinking. And I think Bucky will enter in chapter 6. See ya loves.**

 _At dinner, all of the men either ignored Steve or harassed him. Peggy and Kennedy sat with him and did their best to keep some of the soldiers away. Hodge was especially hostile. He first cut in front of Steve in the dinner line, he knocked Steve's tray over twice and called him various names, none of which made any sense. Steve just brushed off the comments. Kennedy, had never really seen anyone treated the way the others were treating Steve, she wondered how they could fight over such a little thing. They were all going to war, the only difference was Steve was going to get injected with something that makes him slightly stronger than the others._

 _After dinner Peggy and Kennedy went back to the room they shared._

 _"_ _Peggy, do people say terrible things to one another?" Kennedy asked as she put the last of the clothes she would need into her suitcase. Peggy was brushing her hair._

 _"_ _I don't know, but I do know that when people are angry they sometimes say things they don't mean." Kennedy put her suitcase under her bed and then climbed in. She Peggy stayed up talking half the night before going to sleep._

 _The next morning Kennedy and Peggy met the Colonel and Rogers at the car._

 _"_ _Kennedy, you're staying." Colonel Phillips said as he got in the passenger side of the car._

 _"_ _Um, sir, may I ask why." She was hoping there was a good reason for her staying._

 _"_ _The old recruits are leaving with new orders, new recruits are coming in. You are the welcome committee. Make sure the recruits know their way around and are ready for me when I get back tomorrow." Kennedy just nodded. "I didn't hear a 'yes sir'._

 _"_ _Yes sir." As the cars left, Kennedy bit her lip so she wouldn't cry. When they were out of sight she went back to the room to unpack. After unpacking she sat on her bed daydreaming about what it would be like to be there when the first super soldier was created. Peggy was always the lucky one when it came to the army, she got to train the recruits, eat with the Colonel and now she got to see the very first super soldier come to life. Kennedy never resented Peggy for these things, she just couldn't wait until she got her chance, at this point she was giving up hope._

 _She heard a few trucks come roaring up the road, the old recruits were leaving. She got up and went outside to see them off. They all seemed pleased to leave, well why not be pleased, getting out of this camp is what they have been awaiting for the last the last four months. Kennedy knew that in a few hours the new recruits would be there to begin training. Before they got there she had to check the bunks to make sure they had been cleaned properly, and keep thirty men busy for seven or eight hours. She could not wait until Peggy got back, at least then she would have someone to talk to through all of this._

 _~Alright Kennedy, pull yourself together and get something done. You can run this camp for one day.~ And so she did. Now was her chance to prove that she was just as capable at running a camp as Peggy was. Maybe all of this was a test, and if it was she was going to pass with flying colors. If it wasn't a test, no there was no way this is not a test, there were way more qualified people for this job, the Colonel took all of them with him. While Kennedy was still lost in her thoughts the bell rang marking the arrival of the new recruits. She quickly checked the bunks before meeting the recruits out in the yard. As she stepped outside, and saw the men in the yard and froze. How did Peggy do this? It was terrifying, she took a breath. She thought about how Peggy handled this when the last group of recruits came in. ~Kennedy, you have never been scared of talking to people, you can do this. You have to do this. Walk up and talk to them for just a few moments.~ She took one more breath and went to talk before she chickened out._

 _"_ _Gentlemen, I am Agent Carter, welcome to Camp Lehigh. While you are here you are expected to do many things. One of which is following orders. You are expected to do as you are told, whether you get your orders from me or from someone else you will follow them to the tee. No excuses. Are we understood?" Most of the men said yes ma'am._

 _"_ _Hey, I didn't join the army to be pushed around by some dame, I could do that in the comfort of my own home." Kennedy didn't know how to respond. She thought of the way Peggy handled Hodge on his first day._

 _"_ _What, what's your name soldier." Crap, now she sounded nervous._

 _"_ _Jacob Kelly. But you sweetheart, can call me Kel." This guy was lucky Peggy wasn't here. Maybe Kennedy didn't have the same commanding presence as Peggy, but she could hold her own when he had to._

 _"_ _Step forward." He didn't. "Can anyone tell this soldier what I just said about orders?" About three fourths of the men answered. "Good some of you were listening, the rest of you will learn in time. Now I told you to step forward."_

 _"_ _You know, if you want, I can show you somethings I don't think they have in Engla…" Kennedy didn't let him finish, she punched him and he fell down._

 _"_ _Now stand at attention. Tomorrow, Colonel Phillips, will be back. When he gets back I will be giving him a full report. He will then decide who will stay, and who will be dismissed. The thing about Camp Lehigh is, we need recruits here to run this camp, so you don't most of you don't have a choice in whether or not you stay. The other thing about this camp is, no one can tell us how to treat you, so you all have a choice in how you are treated here at camp. We also get to choose how long you stay here, and the longer you stay, the more annoyed we get with you. Now, you all have one hour to put your things in your bunk. When the bell rings you will report to that tent and I will keep you busy until dinner." She excused them and used the next hour to write a letters to various family members. Soldiers filed in and out asking what they should do, Kennedy found it was much easier to keep the thirty men busy than it was to keep herself busy. When the dinner bell rang, Kennedy was more relieved than ever before. She had the rest of the evening to herself._


	5. Hitting the Mark

**Hey, sorry, I had to study for a huge test and didn't get much of a chance to write this week. This is just a short filler chapter. Cap, will be in the next chapter and Bucky may make a quick appearance at the end. And I know I promised him in chapter 6 but, chapter 5 didn't go as planned. Bye Loves**

 **P.S. I am almost ready to post the first chapter of Brave New World so stay tuned for that.**

 _In the morning Kennedy woke up early and ate before the recruits were up. At 06:00 Peggy and the Colonel got back to the camp. The recruits were gearing up for the day._

 _"_ _Peggy!" Kennedy walked up and embraced her sister and saluted the Colonel._

 _"_ _Everything better be in order Agent Carter." The Colonel walked towards the yard._

 _"_ _It is." She smiled at Peggy. "Peggy, where is Steve Rogers?"_

 _"_ _He is in New York, things didn't go as planned. Unfortunately he will not be working for the army, at least not for a very long time." Peggy, seemed as though saying those words hurt._

 _"_ _Is he alive?" Peggy just nodded._

 _"_ _Agent Carter here, will be over seeing everything, if you have any complaints talk to her. If you need anything, talk to her. And if you want an audience with me, talk to her. Actually, the only people at this camp you can talk to, are Agent Carter and each other. Now, the rest of the day will be spent training. Agent Carter, show these boys how to point and shoot a gun." Peggy stepped forward and opened her mouth to give orders. "Margaret, Kennedy will be the agent in charge, you are needed at another camp. You will be working with the 107_ _th_ _, you are leaving tomorrow."_

 _"_ _Yes sir." Peggy seemed relieved with this news. Kennedy was also excited hearing this. The two sisters looked at each other and smiled._

 _"_ _Now Agent Carter, take these recruits and teach them how to shoot. Margaret, come with me."_

 _"_ _Alright men, follow me. And please, don't touch your guns until we get to the shooting range. If any of you do, you will be collecting the casings for the next week." All of them followed behind her in a single file line. "Alright, everyone line up and pull out your handgun. If any of you don't know which of the three guns you are presently carrying, good luck." She spent the next hour and a half trying to get at least half of the men to hit the bullseye. It was harder than she ever imagined. The Colonel watched for a bit and didn't seem impressed. "Alright, take five minutes and come back."_

 _"_ _Kennedy," Kennedy smiled when she heard Peggy's voice. "I have good news and bad news."_

 _"_ _How about we start with the bad news." Peggy nodded_

 _"_ _Alright, the bad news, I have to leave now to go work with the 107_ _th_ _. The good news, you get to take my place here at Camp Lehigh."_

 _"_ _So what time are you leaving exactly?"_

 _"_ _As soon as I pack, but I had to say goodbye." Kennedy and Peggy embraced for a few seconds. "Don't do anything foolish until I get back."_

 _Peggy turned to walk away. "How can I? You're the foolish one." Peggy turned back and smiled at Kennedy before going to pack._


	6. The Next Step

**Alright, a little bit longer than the last chapter. Bucky will definitely be in chapter 7. Another announcement at the end of the chapter. But read the chapter first because the other announcement has spoilers about the chapter.**

 _It had been six months since Peggy had left Camp Lehigh and Kennedy was becoming more and more comfortable around the recruits. She had just finished work with a group of fifteen men and was getting ready to see them off. They had worked hard and completed their training in two months, by far the easiest group Kennedy had worked with. She missed Peggy, but they had been writing to each other and got to see each other briefly three weeks ago at a conference of sorts. Now Kennedy was sitting at her desk checking off the soldiers and writing letters stating that they were ready for duty. Someone walked up to the desk and she looked up. It was a man, probably 6ft, blonde with almost familiar blue eyes._

 _"_ _Hello, is there something I can help you with?"_

 _"_ _You don't remember me do you Agent Carter." The man's voice was familiar but she couldn't pin down who he was._

 _"_ _No, I'm sorry. But a lot of soldiers come through here every month. If it helps any you do look familiar."_

 _"_ _It's ok, a lot has changed over the last couple of months." He smiled. That was it, his smile. She knew that he trained here, but when?_

 _"_ _I know you trained here, when?"_

 _"_ _I was the um super soldier garble." He rubbed his neck in an almost insecure way._

 _"_ _Steve?" He nodded and sat down. Kennedy felt like an idiot. She was speechless. "Ah, Peggy said things didn't go as planned, but I don't see what she meant."_

 _"_ _A German spy was in the audience. He shot Doctor Erskine and stole the serum after he knew that it worked."_

 _"_ _Aha, so the serum worked, things just didn't go to plan. And I'm very sorry about Doctor Erskine, he really thought you were the greatest." Steve nodded._

 _"_ _Is um Peggy around?"_

 _"_ _No she transferred, to a camp in England I believe. She left the day after the experiment. They had urgent business for her to attend to. What have you been up to since the experiment?"_

 _"_ _Traveling around the country with a bunch of show girls, selling war bonds. Nothing like what Doctor Erskine wanted me to do." He looked down at his hands_

 _"_ _Is there an alternative to shows?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, a lab rat."_

 _"_ _Where are you going?"_

 _"_ _England, to perform for the troops over there."_

 _"_ _Well, it just so happens that, this Camp is shutting down for the time being and I have nothing to do until my new orders come in. Would you mind if I traveled with you?" He looked and smiled._

 _"_ _Not at all, it would be nice to talk to someone who doesn't think of me as Captain America."_

 _"_ _Captain America?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, that's who I am. Ever heard of me?" Kennedy shook her head._

 _"_ _When are you going to England?"_

 _"_ _Early tomorrow morning 6:30. If you meet us at the air field you can come along. And don't worry about permission. If you have the all clear from whoever runs this place then you are cleared to come with us."_

 _"_ _Great, I'll meet you at the air field at 06:00. It was nice to see you again Steve, and I am sure Peggy would have loved to see you if she had been here." Steve left and Kennedy saw the troops off. She spent the rest of the day shutting the camp down and getting ready for England._

 _In the morning she caught a ride, to the air field, with a few others who had worked at the camp. They were all sad to see the camp shut down and most of them didn't know what they were going to do when they got back to their homes. Kennedy was the one most disappointed to see the camp shut down. Though she had only been there for a year, the camp had become home to her. She was going to miss the new recruits coming and going every few months. She loved hearing each of their stories, where they came from, and their family. She loved seeing them light up when they got a letter from home. It wasn't until she was driving away from the camp that she realized how much it would hurt to see Camp Lehigh in the rear view mirror._

 _"_ _I guess everything must come to an end." Steve said. Kennedy sighed and looked out the window of the plane. She saw the flag pole that used to mark the half way point of the Camp Lehigh run._

 _"_ _Only the good things." She was trying hard not to be a baby and cry, but in her heart that was all she wanted. She wanted Peggy. "Do you know what camps you will be visiting?"_

 _"_ _No, we are touring four or five different camps." Kennedy nodded_

 _"_ _Are you hoping to see someone while we're over there?" He smiled._

 _"_ _My best friend Bucky. He shipped out four months before I became a super soldier, he only knows me as the skinny kid always getting beat up in back alleys. He always thought I was stupid because I would never run from a fight, especially when I was losing. He was always saving me." Kennedy smiled, thinking back to the fight Rogers got in saving her from Collins._

 _"_ _Do you remember what the last thing you said to him, before he shipped out?"_

 _"_ _I told him not to win the war until I got there. I guess he took me seriously. I just hope he's alright. What about you, what did you say to Peggy before she went to England?"_

 _"_ _We were teasing each other. In a playful way." Kennedy thought of the good times she and Peggy had at Camp Lehigh, and was sad all over again. "I can't believe the camp is really closed. It was so alive just yesterday, and now it's a ghost town."_

 _"_ _You really did love that place."_

 _"_ _It was more than just a camp. It was home. I felt like I belonged there. And now I don't know where I belong anymore." Steve nodded, he knew what she meant, it was hard to start over and over._

 _"_ _Well until you find a place you like, why don't you stick with me? I promise they won't turn you into a show girl." Half of a smile came to Kennedy's face. She was glad to be traveling with the Captain America Tour. She hoped while she was in England she would get a chance to see Peggy._

 _The flight was long, and by the end of it Kennedy had mastered six different card games and various tongue twisters. When the plane came to a complete stop, Kennedy stood up and grabbed her luggage. They were going to drive to each camp. They flew in on the first day and spent the second day driving to the first camp. The first thing Kennedy noticed was Colonel Phillips, or rather he noticed her._

 _"_ _Agent Carter." Kennedy jumped at the sound of his voice and turned away from the show girls she had been talking to._

 _"_ _Colonel Phillips."_

 _"_ _I put you in charge of Camp Lehigh, now I know you can't run the camp from here."_

 _"_ _I have an explanation sir."_

 _"_ _It better be damn good." He was angry, very angry._

 _"_ _The camp was shut down sir, I tried to keep it opened, but the army shut it down for the time being."_

 _"_ _Why was it shut down?" Kennedy knew he was suspecting it was shut down because it was being run poorly._

 _"_ _They couldn't fund it anymore sir. I really did try to keep it open but I couldn't. Sir." The Colonel seemed satisfied with that answer._

 _"_ _That doesn't explain why you are here."_

 _"_ _Steve Rogers came to camp and said he was going to England. I asked if I could tag along, they may need a liaison between the tour and the army. I just wanted to be useful, my new orders come in two weeks from yesterday."_

 _"_ _Rogers, the super solider experiment?"_

 _"_ _Yes sir." All of a sudden music started playing. "And that would be the beginning of the show."_

 _"_ _Well, if you're here on your own time, enjoy it. But as soon as you get your orders, you better follow them."_

 _"_ _Yes sir." The Colonel walked away and a huge clap of thunder rang out across the camp. Kennedy looked up at the dark clouds hanging over them and rain started pouring down on her. She smiled and let the rain soak her. As she stood there she heard the music stop, there was some shouting, and the music went back on. She decided to make herself useful and went into the tent the colonel had just disappeared into moments before._

 **K so the other announcement is actually a poll. So I had the idea of having Peggy on the plain when it crashes, this may be a really bad idea, but I had an idea about The Winter Soldier portion of this story that included her, but I would need her to be the same as she was in The First Avenger. I really like the idea but I want to know what you guys think seeing as you are the ones reading it. So just PM me yes or no. Alright that's it, bye bye Loves**


	7. Captain America

_The Colonel put Kennedy to work writing addresses on condolence letters. There were more letters than Kennedy thought possible. After writing the address on the letter Kennedy put in the mail cart that was emptied each day. Condolence letters were the kind the army tried to avoid sending, when they did have to send one it was a grim occasion. Kennedy spent almost an hour sealing and addressing letters before Steve came into the tent, following behind him was,_

 _"_ _Peggy!" Kennedy dropped the letter she was addressing and practically tackled her sister._

 _"_ _Kennedy, I was happy when Rogers told me you were here." They smiled at each other._

 _"_ _I just need one name. Sargent James Barnes from the 107_ _th_ _."_

 _"_ _You and I are going to have a conversation later that you won't enjoy." The Colonel pointed at Peggy._

 _"_ _Please tell me he's alive sir. Bar…"_

 _"_ _I can spell." The Colonel turned to the letters. "I have signed more of these condolences letters today than I would care to count, but the name does sound familiar. I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _What about the others, are you planning a rescue mission?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, its called winning the war."_

 _"_ _But if you know where they are, why not at least…"_

 _"_ _There thirty miles behind the lines though some of the most heavily fortified territory, we would lose more men than we would save. But I don't expect you to understand that, because you're a chorus girl." If Steve was hurt, he didn't show it._

 _"_ _I think I understand just fine."_

 _"_ _Well then understand it somewhere else." Colonel Phillips was in a bad mood and was taking it out on whomever he could. "If I read the posters correctly, you got some place to be in thirty minutes." Steve left the tent and Peggy stared at the map on the wall a few seconds more. "If you have something to say, now would be the perfect time to keep it to yourself."_

 _Peggy grabbed Kennedy's arm and dragged her out of the tent after Steve._

 _"_ _What do you plan to do, walk to Austria?" Steve was packing his bag in another tent._

 _"_ _If that's what it takes."_

 _"_ _You heard the Colonel, your friend is most likely dead."_

 _"_ _You don't know that."_

 _"_ _Even so, he's devising a strategy if you just…"_

 _"_ _By the time he's done that it could be too late."_

 _"_ _Steve." Kennedy now followed Peggy and Steve back outside. Steve threw his bag and shield into the back of the car they had driven to the camp in._

 _"_ _You told me you thought I was meant for more than this. Did you mean that?"_

 _"_ _Every word."_

 _"_ _Then you have to let me go." He got into the car and shut the door._

 _"_ _I can do more than that. Kennedy, go get a helmet." Kennedy quickly did as she was told. Then the three of them were driving to the air field Kennedy and Steve had flown into just days before. Within ten minutes they were in a plane flying towards Austria._

 _"_ _The Hydra camp is in CrossBow, tucked between these two mountain ranges. It's a factory of some kind." Peggy explained as Steve put his parachute on._

 _"_ _We should be able to drop you on the door step." Howard Stark, the piolet and owner of the plane, said._

 _"_ _Just get me as close as you can. You know you three are going to be in a lot of trouble when you land." Steve was of course more concerned for Peggy, Stark and Kennedy than for himself._

 _"_ _And you won't?" Peggy was eyeing Steve._

 _"_ _Where I'm going, if anybody yells at me, I can just shoot them."_

 _"_ _They will undoubtedly shoot back." Kennedy remarked._

 _"_ _Well let's hope this is good for something." He tapped his shield before continuing to strap his gear on._

 _"_ _Hey, Peggy, if you're not in too much of a hurry, I thought we could stop off in Luzern for a late night fondue." Kennedy rolled her eyes at Stark knowing there wasn't time for anything like fondue._

 _"_ _Stark is the best civilian piolet I've ever seen, he's mad enough to brave this airspace. We're lucky to have him."_

 _"_ _So are you too, do you two, fondue?" Kennedy burst out laughing and stopped abruptly when Peggy glared at her._

 _"_ _This is your transponder, activate it when you're ready and the signal will lead us strait to you."_

 _"_ _You sure this thing works?"_

 _"_ _Its been tested more than you pal." Stark joked before they started getting shot at. Steve got up and opened the back door to the plane. Peggy followed him._

 _"_ _Get back here were taking you all the way in."_

 _"_ _As soon as I'm clear, you turn this thing around and get out of here."_

 _"_ _You can't give me orders."_

 _"_ _The hell I can't, I'm a captain." He pulled down his goggles and jumped out of the plane._

 _"_ _Did his shoot, open?" Kennedy asked while bracing herself against a wall. Peggy nodded before closing the door and sitting down._

 _The next four weeks dragged by. Peggy wasn't herself, she didn't smile as much. Kennedy knew she blamed herself for Steve's disappearance. Everyday Kennedy and Peggy woke up hopping he was back at the camp. Exactly four weeks to the day, Peggy walked into the Colonel's tent and found him dictating a letter to Senator Brandt telling him that Steve was killed in action._

 _"_ _The last surveillance flight is back." Peggy set a picture down on a table. "No sign of activity."_

 _"_ _Go get a cup of coffee corporal." The Colonel was now alone in the tent with Peggy. "I can't touch Stark, he's rich and he's the army's number one weapons contractor. You are neither one."_

 _"_ _With respect sir, I don't regret my actions. And I don't think Captain Rogers did either."_

 _"_ _What makes you think I give a damn about your opinions? I took a chance with you and your sister Agent Carter. And now America's golden boy and a lot of other good men are dead cause you had a crush."_

 _"_ _It wasn't that, I had faith."_

 _"_ _Well I hope that a big comfort to you when they shut this division down." All of a sudden there was shouting and all the men were running past the tent. "What the hell is going on out there?"_

 _They left the tent and followed the other soldier to the edge of the camp. Walking up the road was Captain Rogers and over a hundred other men. Kennedy ran up next to Peggy and grabbed her hand. The men were carrying Hydra weapons and driving in Hydra's tanks. Everyone started cheering as the men entered the camp. Steve walked up and saluted the Colonel._

 _"_ _Some of these men need medical attention. And I surrender myself for disciplinary actions."_

 _"_ _That won't be necessary."_

 _"_ _Yes sir."_

 _"_ _Faith huh?" The Colonel said as he walked past Peggy. Peggy released Kennedy's hand and walked up to Captain Rogers._

 _"_ _You're late." He pulled out the transmitter which was broken._

 _"_ _Couldn't call my ride." For a moment Kennedy was sure Peggy was going to slap him, then she thought Peggy was going to kiss him._

 _"_ _Hey, lets hear it for Captain America!" The soldier to Steve's right yelled and everyone started cheering. Peggy and Steve just stared at each other._

 **Hey guys, I still need to know what you think about Peggy being on the plane with Cap and Bucky when it crashes. Just food for thought, she would have a very interesting part to play as the story continues in The Winter Soldier portion of this story.**


	8. News Update

**Alright, so I know I haven't posted in a while, but the time I usually spend writing was spent in math tutoring. I just wanted to let you all know that I did not forget about this story. I also wanted to let you know that this is going to be a multi part story.**

 **Part 1. Winter is Coming to Kennedy.**

 **Part 2. Life After You (one shot)**

 **Part 3. The Winter Soldier**

 **Part 4. Memories (one shot)**

 **Part 5. I don't have a name for this but it will take place during Age of Ultron. PM me possible chapter names.**

 **Alright, if you want to know what each of the chapters are about, I will have a short summery for each of them on my profile.**

 **I think that is all for now, if you have questions, PM me or just right it as a review and I will answer them. Bye, Loves**


	9. Sergeant Barnes

_Over the next three days, Kennedy kept herself busy stitching the 107_ _th_ _. On Saturday almost the entire camp decided to go down to the bar to celebrate the 107_ _th_ _'s return. Kennedy put on a black dress and was going to work as a waitress at the bar._

 _"_ _Hey Jo, can I have three beers?" Kennedy called to Joseph, the bar tender. He put the three beers on the counter. Kennedy picked them up. "Thank you Jo."_

 _Kennedy turned around and ran into one of the soldiers._

 _"_ _Oh my gosh I am so, so sorry." Kennedy, put the three empty glasses on the counter._

 _"_ _Don't worry about it. Really." The soldier smiled. Kennedy noticed he had blue eyes, a bit like Captain Rogers' and dark brown hair. "Are you OK?"_

 _"_ _Yes. I'll go get you a towel."_

 _"_ _No, really it's not that bad." Kennedy didn't really know what to say. Fortunately she didn't have to._

 _"_ _Hey, Bucky." The soldier Kennedy bumped into, turned towards the person calling. It was Captain Rogers. "Whoa, what happened to you?"_

 _"_ _I just bumped into this pretty young lady."_

 _"_ _Kennedy!"_

 _"_ _Captain Rogers."_

 _"_ _Aha, so this is Kennedy." Bucky elbowed Steve playfully. Kennedy gave Steve a what – did – you – tell – him kind of a look._

 _"_ _It was a long walk from the Hydra camp. I may have mentioned you once or twice."_

 _"_ _Did you now?"_

 _"_ _Kennedy, I swear I only mentioned you three times, at most." Kennedy laughed at Steve's defensive tone of voice._

 _"_ _Relax, I was joking." Steve let out a deep breath._

 _"_ _Don't mind him, he's a bit serious." Bucky whispered, loud enough for Steve to hear._

 _"_ _So I've seen." All of a sudden someone sat down at the piano and started to play Sing Sing Sing by Benny Goodman._

 _"_ _I love this song." Bucky and Kennedy said in unison. They both started laughing._

 _"_ _May I have this dance?" Bucky offered her, his hand._

 _"_ _Of course." They found an empty place near the piano and started dancing. By the end, everyone was watching the two dance._

 _When the first song ended the pianist started to play In the Mood by Glenn Miller. Someone else joined in with their violin. All eyes were on Kennedy and Bucky as they spun around. At almost 1:00am the bartender finally had to kick everyone out of the bar. Kennedy and Bucky stepped out in to the cold night air. Kennedy started shivering. Bucky took off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders._

 _"_ _Thanks." They stood outside the bar for a bit starring at the stars._

 _"_ _Would you mind if I walked you back to your tent?" Bucky offered his arm._

 _"_ _Not at all." Kennedy took his arm and they walked back to the tent she and Peggy shared. They finally got there after passing almost every other tent. Kennedy took Bucky's coat off. "Here you go."_

 _"_ _Keep it."_

 _"_ _Alright, but may I ask why Mr…?"_

 _"_ _Sergeant Barnes, and for now it's an excuse to see you again. Hopefully, in the future I won't need an excuse." Kennedy blushed._

 _"_ _Hopefully." They shared one quick smile and she went into the tent, the coat folded over her left arm._

 _"_ _Whose coat is that?" Peggy was sitting on her bed filing her nails and re-painting them._

 _"_ _Sergeant Barnes."_

 **Alright, so the next chapter will have some jealous Peggy and some cute Kennedy and Bucky moments. Also if you guys can think of a ship name for Kennedy and Bucky that would be great. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and I should have more time for writing now that I have a pretty regular schedule going with school.**

 **Bye Loves**


	10. Late for a Date

_On Sunday morning, Kennedy woke up at 7:00. Most Sunday's were more relaxed. She put on a tan skirt and a white blouse. She combed her hair, which was still curled from the previous night. She quickly tied it up in a ponytail so it was out of the way. She turned to leave the tent and saw Sergeant Barnes coat hanging over a chair. She picked it up and took it with her. She ran across the camp to a bunker. She quickly entered and as she turned around from closing the door she bumped into some one. That someone quickly caught her before she fell._

 _"_ _It seems, always bump into each other eventually." It was Sergeant Barnes._

 _"_ _So it seems." Kennedy was slightly embarrassed. "Umm, here's your coat."_

 _"_ _Thank you." He took his coat from Kennedy. "So, what brings you here this morning?"_

 _"_ _I every Sunday morning I sort through the camps mail. Someone has to do and I am lowest on the totem pole, so I end up with the job."_

 _"_ _Doesn't sound that bad."_

 _"_ _Oh no not at all. It just gets lonely in the mail room." Sergeant Barnes nodded. There was a long moment of awkward silence. Kennedy stared at the floor._

 _"_ _Would you like to join me for lunch? It might give you a break from the lonely mail room." Kennedy's head shot up._

 _"_ _Alright, what time?"_

 _"_ _How about 12:30?"_

 _"_ _12:30 it is. Where should I meet you?"_

 _"_ _Just wait outside the mail room. I'll pick you up there." Kennedy nodded and ran off to sort through the mountains of mail awaiting her._

 _As Kennedy sorted through as much mail as she could, throwing it into a pile for each man. Sergeant Barnes' mail she decided to give to him at lunch. The mail didn't get to the troops until Tuesday, she was sure he would enjoy getting his mail a bit sooner. After 12:00 every second felt like years. After 12:15, she spent most of her time staring at the clock. At 12:25, Kennedy gave up on the clock. Finally 12:30 rolled around and then 12:45. Kennedy went back to sorting mail._

 _12:30, Bucky was stuck in a meeting with Steve and Howard Stark._

 _"_ _Bucky, which shield do you like?" Steve asked. He was torn between the original shield and a round one._

 _"_ _Either one will be great. Steve, I have some place to be. Couldn't we do this later? Like after lunch?" Steve had never seen Bucky quite so impatient._

 _"_ _What has you in such a hurry?" Bucky gave Steve an you – really – can't –guess, look. "You have lunch plans with a girl."_

 _"_ _Yes and I am really, very late." Steve chuckled._

 _"_ _Alright, at least tell me the girl's name." Bucky grinned devilishly. "Don't tell me it's Kennedy." Bucky smiled and looked at the floor. "Oh man. If you break her heart, Peggy will have to kill you."_

 _"_ _Relax, I don't think we could ever be anything. She's from England, I'm from Brooklyn." Steve agreed. "But for the time being, I am going to enjoy this while it lasts."_

 _"_ _Good."_

 _"_ _Look, I really have to go. But I promise I will help you choose a shield later." Steve smiled and Bucky ran off to the mail room._

 _When he got there, Kennedy was sorting through mail with her back towards him. He snuck up behind her and covered her eyes._

 _"_ _Guess who." Kennedy laughed._

 _"_ _Hey Serg." Bucky uncovered her eyes and she turned around._

 _"_ _Sorry I'm so late. The meeting took a bit longer than I originally thought it would."_

 _"_ _That's alright." Kennedy took Bucky's arm and they walked to the mess hall._


	11. Ghosts from Camp

_The menu was always about the same. Chili, mashed potatoes and a vegetable. After getting their food, Kennedy and Bucky found an empty table and sat down. They ate and talked, mostly about life before the war. While they were in the middle of a conversation about what they were going to do after the war, someone grabbed Kennedy's chair and flipped it around._

 _"_ _Well if it isn't the queen. You know, you got me kicked out of the army missy, and I don't like you two much for that." It was Matthew Collins._

 _"_ _If you got kicked out of the army, why are you here, harassing me?" After training a few recruits, she had learned how to stick up for herself._

 _"_ _Well it's my first day here, and it's just my luck that I found you sweetheart."_

 _"_ _It will be your last day here if you don't turn around and walk." Collins took a step forward and Bucky stood up._

 _"_ _You know, we never really did get to finish our conversation the last time we meet, the kid stepped in. Unfortunate for him."_

 _"_ _You know what, you really should go now before you do something you regret."_

 _"_ _How about I stay a bit longer." Bucky was confused at what he saw but as long as Kennedy was sticking up for herself he was going to stand down._

 _"_ _Fine then, I'll go. " Kennedy tried to stand up but Collins pushed her back into her chair. "Collins, let me go. Now."_

 _"_ _Not yet darling." At this point Bucky stepped in._

 _"_ _Hey, she asked you to let her go." Collins stepped away from Kennedy's chair._

 _"_ _Oh, I see you found someone new to stick up for you. Well at least this one is a soldier." Kennedy stood up._

 _"_ _Collins, I think it's time for you to go."_

 _"_ _Fine. But I still haven't finished with you." Bucky walked to Kennedy's side while Collins walked away._

 _"_ _Who was that nut?"_

 _"_ _Matthew Collins. I had an unfortunate run in with him at Camp Lehigh, I guess he holds a nasty grudge." When Collins looked back at the two Bucky stepped a bit closer to Kennedy._

 _"_ _The army must really need men if they are taking dirt bags like him." Bucky noticed Kennedy was slightly shaken. "Hey, why don't we go finish that mail?" Kennedy nodded walked quickly back to the mail room._

 **OMG, Collins is back and threatening Kennedy! And Bucky is a bit protective of her. Maybe because she reminds him of Steve in a few ways? Food for thought, if Peggy were on the plane with Bucky and Cap, I could have two ships during the AOU portion of the story.**


	12. Kennedy's Past

_Bucky spent the rest of the day, helping Steve find the right shield, finding out as much as he could about Matthew Collins and keeping an eye on Kennedy. The encounter with Collins seemed to shake her up pretty good._

 _"_ _So you honestly think the round one would be best?"_

 _"_ _Well, its light, bullet proof and you like it, so yes, Steve I think that would be the best one. Have you ever heard of a Matthew Collins?"_

 _"_ _Yeah the name sounds familiar. Why?" Steve set his shield down and went to look over Bucky's shoulder at the papers he was pouring over._

 _"_ _He was threatening Kennedy at lunch." Bucky handed Steve a picture from Collins file._

 _"_ _Oh, I do know this guy. Back at Camp Lehigh I got in a fight with him because he was picking on Kennedy. Why would the army take him back if he caused trouble?"_

 _"_ _At this point, the army will take every guy they can get. Trouble makers included." Steve sat on the corner of the desk._

 _"_ _Is there any way we can get him off this base?"_

 _"_ _No, and even if we could, I'm sure that would make more trouble."_

 _"_ _Alright. Well, I think I am going to go with the round shield." Bucky nodded in approval._

 _Over the next few days Collins avoided Kennedy and Bucky. Kennedy and Bucky had settled in to a pretty set routine, they would meet for lunch, and then again for dancing in the evening. The army planned to give the 107_ _th_ _a month recovery before clearing them for duty. When Saturday morning rolled around Kennedy ran to Bucky's desk as usual. He had a note on his desk._

 _~Kennedy, there was an emergency meeting called. See you at lunch. Bucky~ Kennedy took the note with her to Peggy's desk and started working on reports. The reports kept flooding in and Kennedy almost had to work through lunch. Fortunately Peggy helped finish the last few before lunch._

 _At lunch Bucky and Kennedy usually talked about, family, dancing or plans after the war. But today the conversation strayed elsewhere. Bucky realized Kennedy always wore a simple silver ring with a small blue gem in the middle, but she wore it on her ring finger. He had been curious about it for a bit, but his curiosity finally got the best of him._

 _"_ _Is there someone special?" He asked pointing to the ring._

 _"_ _Oh, yeah." Kennedy blushed._

 _"_ _Where is he?" Bucky had a hint of disappointment in his voice. Kennedy's smile faded._

 _"_ _He is probably in London, at home with his wife."_

 _"_ _Wife?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, we were friends when in high school. He gave me this ring and asked me to wait until he got back from college and I did. But when he came back from college he brought his wife with him. So I decided to go with Peggy to the US. We haven't really talked since then." She gave Bucky a sad smile._

 _"_ _Well I am glad you decided to go with your sister." The rest of the conversation was just the regular about home and family but Bucky couldn't get Kennedy's story out of his mind._

 **Sorry for the really long break between updates. Finals were this week and I had work and so I have just been really busy. I also had a bit of writers block while writing this and I re-wrote it about six times before getting it right. So again, sorry for the hold up. The next chapter will be up sooner than this one and it will be longer. But now is the beginning** **of term 2 so I will have more time to write.**

 **The second thing I have to say is, I am working on a second story and I am going to put that up after this one is done and before Life After You. It will be a Hobbit story so, that will be that. I am also sorry to say this story will be over soon. As soon as the train scene is done, this story is done.**


	13. Read ThisVery Important (nothing bad)

**Alright,**

 **So the next chapter should be up really soon. If not tomorrow, than probably Wednesday or Thursday. The reason being, I forgot the paper I have the next chapter in my school computer bag and my bag in my locker at school. I will get that today and then finish the chapter. This next chapter should be longer. But I promise the next chapter will be up before the weekend. I would have spent all of Saturday on this, but Saturday was Halloween and I spent all day making a costume. I am on my computer a lot, so if you every have questions or comments, please PM me and I will be happy to reply. The sad thing about the holidays coming up is the fact that, there is a 50/50 chance of my having more writing time. I may have a ton of time, I may have none. Not to mention skiing and sledding and ice skating.**

 **Now about something other than writing time. I there are two new fanfics coming up. One I have mentioned before and that is the Hobbit fanfiction, the second one is a Martian fic. So keep an eye out for those. I have said this before, but will say it again. This story is over after Kennedy falls off the train, only because I thought the story would drag on too long if I had every thing from the beginning to the end of The Winter Soldier. Not to mention, one shots about the plane crash and memories coming back.**

 **The next thing I have to say is, thank you to everyone reading this. It means a lot to me seeing the views and follows and favorites and reviews go up. So thank you, thank you, thank you. You guys are the best.**

 **I think that is every thing. And like I said above, the next chapter is done, I just have to copy it from the paper to my computer. That should only take a few hours.**

 **Bye Loves**


	14. Chapter 12

_After a long work day, almost everyone decided to go down to the bar for drinks. Kennedy put on her black dress and was going to walk down to the bar with Peggy. Bucky usually met her at the bar. Peggy sometimes would talk with Captain Rogers and other times she would be a waitress. Every night, Bucky would leave his coat with Kennedy as a guarantee to see her the next day. Peggy wasn't sure if she was alright with this, but she decided Kennedy was mature enough to make her own decision._

 _"_ _Alright, Peggy I'll see you later. Kennedy said with a smile as she took Bucky's arm and went inside. It was much louder than usual. Some of the men were singing, other, were dancing with the waitresses. Kennedy immediately pulled Bucky onto the dance floor._

 _Many more people joined in. Everyone was having a great time when Colonel Phillips came into the bar. Everyone froze. The Colonel looked very angry. He walked to the bar counter and stood up on it. Everyone was curious and worried about what he was about to say._

 _"_ _I just got word from another camp." The room was so still you could hear a pin drop. "Nine Hydra operatives are in their custody and they have given up four Hydra bases in the US and England."_

 _Everyone cheered. Bucky, without thinking picked Kennedy up and spun her around. When he set her down, they stared at each other, Bucky was worried he had over stepped his boundaries. Kennedy smiled and hugged him. The music started up again and Bucky pulled Kennedy into a fast dance. And for the first time in a year, everyone had a bit of hope._

 _Most nights, the bartender would close up at 9:00pm but tonight, Joe kept the bar open until 11:00pm. Peggy left around 10:00pm. At 10:30pm Bucky, was walking Kennedy back to her tent. She was wearing his coat as usual. They were laughing about stories Bucky had, about times Steve had gotten beaten up._

 _"_ _Is it strange for you?" Kennedy asked quietly._

 _"_ _Is what strange?"_

 _"_ _You know, when you came here, Steve was a skinny kid getting beat up everywhere. Now he is America's hope. Isn't that strange?"_

 _Yeah, yeah it is. And I am still not quite used to it, but at least now I can turn around without the fear of him getting beat up." Kennedy laughed._

 _"_ _I think that would be a relief." They came to Kennedy's tent and stopped. "I guess I will see you tomorrow." Bucky nodded slowly._

 _"_ _Yeah." Kennedy took his coat of and handed to him._

 _"_ _I don't think we will need an excuse to see each other." Bucky smiled. There was a moment of silence. Then Bucky kissed her quickly and walked off leaving Kennedy standing in shock. She finally went inside._

 _"_ _Hey, how was your night?" Peggy said with a smile. Kennedy just smiled and changed into her nightgown. "Will you just tell me what happened?"_

 _"_ _Nope." Kennedy pretended to zip her lips shut._

 _"_ _He kissed you." Kennedy looked surprised_

 _"_ _How did you guess?" Peggy smiled._

 _"_ _I didn't. I saw. The tent flap was open just enough for me to see." Kennedy through a pillow at Peggy and the pillow fight began._

 _In the morning Kennedy ran to the bunker to sort through mail. It was only 6:30, but Kennedy wanted to finish early. Joe needed help cleaning up the bar from the Saturday night crowd and Kennedy had volunteered. She started putting the mail in piles. At about 7:30 she was half way finished. She took a few steps back and stared at the mountain of mail still unsorted. Her back was facing the door. All of a sudden someone slipped their arms around her waist and set their head on her shoulder all at once. She jumped._

 _"_ _Hey there." Bucky said when Kennedy jumped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."_

 _"_ _It's Ok. I don't know why I am so jumpy." Kennedy turned to face Bucky, his arms still around her waist._

 _"_ _Not much mail today?" Bucky looked around the room._

 _"_ _Early start. I was here at 6:30am" Bucky was looking at Kennedy and smiling. "Joe needs help cleaning up from last night and I said I would give him a hand. Why are you looking at me like that?"_

 _"_ _No reason."_

 _"_ _There must be a reason. Really, why are you looking at me like that?" Bucky laughed._

 _"_ _Because, you're cute."_

 _"_ _Aha. When is you first meeting?"_

 _"_ _My schedule is actually clear today. That is why I'm here." Kennedy raised her eyebrows. "I was wondering if you needed help in here."_

 _"_ _If you don't have anywhere better to be, I would love some help. The mail is just sorted by tent."_

 _Bucky and Kennedy each choose smaller pile of mail to sort through and everything went smoothly. The different mail bags were open on the floor in the middle of the room, Bucky was working left to middle and Kennedy was working right to middle. They would take a letter or package, look at the tent number and put it in the correct bag. At 8:00 they were finishing up with the last few._

 _"_ _Hey, Searg. who is 'Mommy and Poppa'?" Kennedy asked picking up a letter from her pile._

 _"_ _Umm… I don't know. Is that a trick question? I feel like that is a trick question." Kennedy laughed._

 _"_ _It isn't a trick question, I have a letter here addressed to one 'Sergeant James Barnes from Mommy and Poppa'. Care to elaborate?"_

 _"_ _No, because there is nothing to say." Bucky brushed Kennedy off and kept sorting through the mail._

 _"_ _Alright, so if I read this letter, you have any objections?" Bucky shook his head and Kennedy opened the letter._

 _"'_ _Dear James,  
I regret to inform you, that Bessie has died. We did everything in our power to keep her alive, but she was old and there was nothing we could do. I'm so sorry. Poppa and I buried her in the backyard. We had to do that part at night of course so the neighbors wouldn't find out. That is not the kind of thing you want getting around town. On a nicer note, Franky did not pass the physical, so your father and I will only have to worry about one son instead of two. Also, where has Stevie been? I haven't seen him around and I want to make sure he is doing alright. By the way, Sally dropped by the other day to see if we had any news about you, she said to say hello and she loves and misses you.'" Kennedy stopped reading for a moment and looked over at Bucky._

 _"'_ _Speaking of Sally, when are you going to ask that girl to marry you, she is so sweet and she likes you a lot.'" At that point Bucky tried to grab the note, but Kennedy pulled it away and put it behind her back._

 _"_ _You, know what, that note is mine."_

 _"_ _Mhm. Who's Sally?"_

 _"_ _A girl who lives on my street, we would go dancing sometimes. Now, can I have my letter?"_

 _"_ _Well, your mother seems to like Sally." Bucky smiled down at Kennedy but didn't say anything. "Also, who was Bessie? Why was her burial so secretive?"_

 _"_ _Bessie, was a goat. She lives, sorry, lived in our backyard."_

 _"_ _And Franky is your brother I would imagine." Bucky nodded. And tried to get the letter back._

 _"_ _Come, you have your information now. Can I have my letter please?"_

 _"_ _Yes you can." Bucky rolled his eyes._

 _"_ _You sound like my English teacher. May I have my letter?"_

 _"_ _I don't know, I haven't finished reading it yet." Of course Kennedy was going to give the letter to Bucky, she was just having fun teasing him._

 _"_ _If I don't get a reply in the mail, my family will start to worry." Kennedy acted like she was thinking._

 _"_ _Hm. That is a good point, but not quite good enough. Give me another reason." Bucky smiled and kissed Kennedy. He put one arm around her waist and grabbed the letter._

 _"_ _Was that the kind of reason you were looking for?" Kennedy nodded._

 _"_ _Yeah, I think it is."_

 **Hey! So here is the chapter I have been promising for so long. I really hope you guys enjoy it. And I hope to have chapter 13 up very soon. I think over all this story will have 18 to 20 chapters.**

 **Lots of Love.**

 **P.S. I am watching a creepy black spider run across my floor. It's really freaking me out.**


	15. Chapter 13

_Peggy and Steve where walking through the bunker and as they passed the mail room Peggy saw Bucky kiss Kennedy. She stopped and watched the way they interacted. Steve noticed the concerned look on Peggy's face._

 _"_ _You don't have to worry."_

 _"_ _About what?"_

 _"_ _Your sister. I've known Bucky my entire life, and he has never played with any girl's heart."_

 _"_ _Well then why isn't he still with his high school sweetheart?"_

 _"_ _He was up until a year and a half ago, the girl broke up with him and married another guy." Peggy could not take her eyes off of the young couple._

 _"_ _How do you know he has not changed since then? Can you tell me with all certainty that he will not break her heart?"_

 _"_ _No. But, I can tell you this, Bucky has never been this close to anyone, ever. He really cares for Kennedy."_

 _"_ _Captain, I seen Kennedy hurt before and I do not want to see her hurt a second time._

 _"_ _Peggy, if Bucky didn't intend for his and Kennedy's relationship to be a long one, he would have told her." Peggy nodded and finally continued to her intended destination._

 _"_ _Are we still meeting for lunch?" Kennedy asked Tuesday morning as she sat on Bucky's desk, watching him fill out reports._

 _"_ _Of course, and dancing again tonight." Bucky seemed a bit tense._

 _"_ _Alright, you know, I think they may be serving something other than chili today."_

 _"_ _That's great, maybe we can talk about this later."_

 _"_ _What's got you in such a bad mood?" Kennedy joked._

 _"_ _Nothing, and I am not in a bad mood. Can we talk later, after I finish this?" Bucky was really irritated._

 _"_ _Oh, come on Mr. Grumpy." Kennedy said as she poked Bucky._

 _"_ _Kennedy, shut up." Bucky practically yelled at Kennedy. "Can you not see how irritating you are?"_

 _"_ _I, I…" Tears welled in Kennedy's. She tried to blink them away. She hopped off the desk and ran out of the bunker. Bucky stood up and followed her out. They passed Peggy and Steve in a passage way. Peggy gave Steve a 'told – you – so' look._

 _"_ _Kennedy, I'm sorry. Kennedy. Will you please stop and listen to me?" Kennedy didn't stop, she practically ran to her tent and didn't stop running until she threw herself on the bed. Bucky followed Kennedy to the tent, but didn't follow her in. He heard Kennedy crying. "Kennedy, I didn't mean it. Can you come out here and talk? Or maybe I could come in there?"_

 _"_ _Go away." Kennedy said through her sobs. "And don't come back."_

 _"_ _Kennedy, I'm not going to go away." She didn't respond. He took a deep breath and went into the tent. Kennedy was lying on her stomach on her bed. He went and sat on the edge of the bed and tried to touch her. She pulled back. "Kennedy, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. You have to believe me."_

 _"_ _Please just go away. I don't want to talk to you."_

 _"_ _Alright, you don't have to talk to me. But that doesn't change the fact that I am not, leaving. No matter what you say."_

 _"_ _Why not?" Kennedy looked at him. "Why do you even care if I'm crying?"_

 _"_ _I care about you, and I don't want to see you hurt. Especially not hurt because of something I said." Kennedy sat up and Bucky pulled her into his arms she let her head rest on his shoulder. "You know, you're not irritating."_

 _After a few minutes, Kennedy, fell asleep. Bucky laid down and soon fell asleep as well. After they had fallen asleep, Peggy and Steve went to the tent to make sure everything was alright between Bucky and Kennedy. When Peggy went into the tent and saw the two asleep, she felt a wave of relief wash over her._

 _"_ _See, I told you, Bucky won't break her heart." Peggy smiled, and for the first, believed it._

 _When Bucky woke up, he checked his watch, it read 12:05. Lunch was just being served. Kennedy was still sleeping on his chest. He had an internal debate about whether or not to wake her. In the end he decided it was best to wake her for lunch. He shook her gently until she woke up. Kennedy rubbed her eyes and smiled at Bucky._

 _"_ _What time it?" She asked, sitting up._

 _"_ _12:05." Bucky smiled and stood up. He fixed his tie and jacket. Kennedy stood and smoothed out her dress. "Are you ready for lunch?"_

 _Kennedy nodded,_

 _When Bucky and Kennedy sat down with their food, Bucky realized how quiet Kennedy was._

 _"_ _Is everything alright?" Kennedy looked at Bucky pretending to be confused._

 _"_ _Of course, what makes you think differently?"_

 _"_ _You're quiet, to quiet. Are you angry with me?"_

 _"_ _Why would I be angry with you?"_

 _"_ _Because I was short tempered earlier." Kennedy looked down._

 _"_ _I'm not angry with you. Actually quite the opposite."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Every time I have gotten in a fight with someone, it ends badly for me."_

 _"_ _Did you fight with your fiancé?" Bucky asked quietly. Kennedy nodded._

 _"_ _He wanted to be married right away, I wanted to tell my parents first and get a white dress. He finally told me to get my white dress. He didn't understand that it had to be the right dress."_

 _"_ _Did you ever find the right dress?" Bucky asked with a smile._

 _"_ _Yes, but I never got the chance to wear it."_

 _~Maybe you will someday.~ Bucky said to himself._

 **Alright, so here is another chapter. I think this story will have anywhere between 17 and 21 chapters in all, it kinda depends on story line and writer's block. But I thought I would give Y'all two chapters this week, seeing as I didn't update for while there. So I should have chapter 14 up later this week. But for now enjoy this chapter.**

 **Don't forget to Review and Follow and Favorite.**

 **Lot's of Love**


	16. Chapter 14

**OMG, I am so sorry it has taken so long to update. Here you go. Lots of Love**

 _There was only four days left before the 107_ _th_ _(now known as the Howling Commandos) ran their first mission. Captain America was to lead them with Sergeant Barnes at his side. They had four weeks of rest and they were now cleared for duty. Bucky wanted to spend as much time as he could, before the mission, with Kennedy. He had a plan, he was just waiting for the right time to put it into action. If his plan worked out, Kennedy would get the chance to wear her white dress. All of the odds were one his side, all but one. Time._

 _"_ _Bucky, the Colonel wants you in a melting now. And after that you have a meeting with Stark and two other meetings after lunch." Steve said as he approached Bucky's desk. Kennedy was sitting on the edge of the desk. "Hey Kennedy."_

 _"_ _Hello Captain." Kennedy hopped off the desk. "I'll see you at lunch."_

 _"_ _Ok." Bucky kissed Kennedy quickly before she ran off. "How do I, somehow end up in more meetings than you do? I mean, you are the Captain."_

 _"_ _And you're my right hand man. Now if you want lunch at all, I would get to that meeting."_

 _"_ _Please tell me this is mission prep."_

 _"_ _It is. Have fun." Steve waved to Bucky as he walked away._

 _The mission was a simple one. Get everyone across enemy lines, destroy a Hydra base and get everyone back safely. Captain America was going to lead. If everything went as planned the mission would be a five day mission. Two days to get in, one day to destroy the base, and two days to get out. Each person was going in with a nine day supply of food and water in case something goes wrong. The Colonel needed Bucky to take charge of ammunition. If someone ran out, they would talk to him. Not that anyone would run out. But with mission prep, everything was about the 'what ifs'."_

 _In the meeting with Stark, Bucky was shown the ammunition he would be carrying. He was also given the gear he would be wearing for all of his missions. The meeting was over at 12:15pm._

 _Bucky ran to lunch. When he got to the tent he grabbed a tray of food and scanned the crowd for Kennedy. He finally saw her sitting at a table by herself. She was pushing her food around the dish. Bucky walked to the table and sat down._

 _"_ _Howard Stark really can talk." Bucky said as he sat down. Kennedy looked at him and smiled. He noticed she was holding her fork with her left hand, which was odd because she was right handed. "Are you alright?"_

 _"_ _I'm fine." She said barely loud enough of him to hear._

 _"_ _Why are you eating with you left hand?"_

 _"_ _I'm ambidextrous." She was once again not loud enough for him to hear._

 _"_ _Kennedy, I know you are not ambidextrous. Why aren't you using your right hand?" Bucky moved to her right side. She put her hand behind her back. "Kennedy, what is wrong? You need to tell me."_

 _"_ _No, I can't tell you. I really can't tell you. I wish I could." She moved to a seat on her left. Bucky moved to the seat she had previously been sitting. She moved to another chair and he moved with her._

 _"_ _We can play musical chairs all you want, but I will find out eventually. But, it would be easier if you just told me why you are avoiding me."_

 _"_ _I'm not avoiding you." Bucky rolled his eyes. "Alright, I am avoiding you, but there is a logical explanation as to why I am avoiding you. And if I told you, you would be very angry."_

 _"_ _I won't be angry with you if you just tell me."_

 _"_ _No, I know you wouldn't be angry with me."_

 _"_ _Well than, who would I be angry with?" Kennedy stopped moving from chair to chair. "Kennedy, if you don't tell me, I can't help."_

 _"_ _Fine, but, please don't react." Kennedy slowly brought her arm out from behind her back. At first Bucky didn't see anything wrong, until he saw her forearm._

 _"_ _Oh my gosh." Her forearm was bruised. Bucky gently touched her arm, and she winced. "What happened?" Bucky was trying to keep his voice steady._

 _"_ _You said you wouldn't react." Bucky looked Kennedy in the eye._

 _"_ _How do you expect me not to react? What happened?" Bucky asked as gently as possible, he didn't want to upset Kennedy any more than she seemed to be. "Kennedy, I need you to tell me who did this."_

 _"_ _If I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't get involved. And you won't tell anyone." Bucky shook his head._

 _"_ _You know I can't make that promise. You have to tell me and I have to tell the Colonel."_

 _"_ _If you only tell the Colonel and promise not to confront the person."_

 _"_ _Alright I promise. Now tell me who did this."_


	17. Chapter 15

_"_ _Sergeant, are you sure, Matthew Collins was the one that assaulted Agent Carter?" Colonel Phillips asked for the third time._

 _"_ _Yes sir."_

 _"_ _Explain to me why Agent Carter believes it was Matthew Collins.:_

 _"_ _He attacked her in broad daylight, so Kenne… Agent Carter, saw his face. Also, Collins has confronted Agent Carter twice in the past. The first was at Camp Lehigh and the second was here at this base. I saw the second one Sir."_

 _"_ _Fine then. Collins' time with the army is done. Thank you Sergeant." That was Bucky's que to leave, and so he did._

 _Kennedy was in the infirmary. She didn't want to go, but Bucky insisted and she gave in. The nurse helping her had a difficult time checking for broken bones, every time the nurse touched the bruise Kennedy tried to pull away. After twenty five minutes or so the nurse was able to conclude, there were no broken bones and Kennedy was free to go. As she ran out of the infirmary she ran into Bucky._

 _"_ _Hey there. Is your arm going to be alright?"_

 _"_ _Nothing is broken, just bruised. The nurse said I should be fine just very sore for the next few days. Did you talk to the Colonel?" Kennedy spun the ring on her pointer finger nervously._

 _"_ _Don't worry. I did and Collins is no longer our problem."_

 _"_ _Our problem? I always considered Collins my problem."_

 _"_ _If something is your problem than something is my problem."_

 _"_ _Aw, that's really sweet." Kennedy said with a hint of sarcasm._

 _"_ _Neither of us ate. Why don't we get some food, I know a great place we can eat if you are hungry."_

 _"_ _I'm starved, why don't we find this great place of yours."_

 _"_ _Alright, let me run to my barrack. Meet me at the old barn." Kennedy nodded and they parted ways._

 **Two short chapters in one night. Lucky ducks.**


	18. Chapter 16

**Alright, so another short chapter. I loved writing this one. Enjoy!**

 _Bucky ran to his barrack and took a small box out from under his mattress. He combed his hair quickly and went to meet Kennedy. When the barn came into view Bucky saw that Kennedy had changed into her black dress._

 _"_ _I was hoping you would change into that dress." He said with a smile as he dragged Kennedy after him around the barn._

 _"_ _Would you mind telling me where we are going? And I thought we were going to get something to eat?" Bucky didn't reply he just continued to drag Kennedy around the barn. On the other side of the barn was a field of blue cornflowers._

 _"_ _Bucky, how did you find this place?" He smiled at her and led her into the field. At almost the middle of the field was a blanket with a picnic set out on it. "Bucky, it is September, how are these flowers still alive?"_

 _"_ _I don't know, but they are. Now, are we going to stand and talk about the flowers or are we going to eat?" They sat down and ate._

 _They ate and talked for over an hour. Finally Bucky stood up and offered Kennedy a hand. She stood up and started to clean up, but Bucky stopped her._

 _"_ _Kennedy, I have to say something." Kennedy looked at Bucky, she was scared to hear what came next. "Kennedy, when I first met you I honestly had no idea how important you were going to be to me. And not a lot of people can actually take my breath away, but you don't even have to try and I love you."_

 _"_ _Bucky, what are you saying?" Tears welled in Kennedy's eyes._

 _"_ _Shh, don't worry." He kissed her on the forehead. "This past month that we've been together has been better than any other. And I couldn't imagine life without you. But, I am going back to running missions and I couldn't leave without telling you this first."_

 _"_ _Bucky." Kennedy started to cry and she didn't even bother trying to stop herself. Bucky took the box out of his pocket and got down on one knee._

 _"_ _Kennedy Elizabeth Carter, will you marry me?" Words wouldn't come to Kennedy all she could do was nod. Bucky took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Kennedy's finger. He stood up and hugged her._

 _Now his plan was complete and it had gone exactly the way he had planned it. If anything, it had gone better than he had planned for it. Everything was perfect._


	19. Chapter 17

_December 20_ _th_ _1944_

 _"_ _Steve are you sure this is going to work?" Bucky asked his best friend as they stood on a cliff looking down at train tracks._

 _"_ _Yeah Buck. All of our other missions have worked out fine. This one will too." Steve was working on tying a zip line in place._

 _"_ _It better." Bucky looked over at his fiancé as she sat and cleaned her gun. "You seem calm Kenny."_

 _"_ _You know, if Peggy knew that you called me that, she would skin you." Kennedy didn't look up from her work. "And I am calm, as Steve said, none of the other missions have gone badly. You'll be fine."_

 _"_ _I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about you."_

 _"_ _Don't worry about me." Colonel Phillips wanted Kennedy to tag along on this mission because they were twelve men short and Kennedy was the only one at camp that new how to use a gun properly. "Just concentrate on the mission."_

 _"_ _Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone and Coney Island?" Bucky asked Steve._

 _"_ _Yeah and I threw up?"_

 _"_ _This isn't payback is it?"_

 _"_ _Now why would I do that?" Steve smiled at Bucky._

 _"_ _We were right. Dr. Zola's on the train. Hydra dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle. Wherever he's going they must need him bad." One of the men had been listening to a radio told the group._

 _"_ _Let's get going because they're moving like the devil." Bucky offered Kennedy a hand as she stood up._

 _"_ _We only got about a 10-second window. You miss that window, we're bugs on a windshield." Steve was hooking handles onto the zip line as he spoke. "Mind the gap."_

 _"_ _Better get moving bugs."_

 _Bucky, Kennedy, Steve and one more man used the zip line to board the train. They dropped down onto the roof of the train and walked along it until they came to a ladder. They climbed down the ladder and entered the train through a door. From there on out it was guns at the ready. Bucky and Steve walked through two doors that promptly closed behind them leaving Kennedy trapped on the other side. Each of them had a problem. Kennedy was trapped with three gunman. She shot two of them and ran out of ammo. Just as the third gunman was about to make his move, Steve tossed her the magazine to his hand gun and she shot the third guy._

 _"_ _Thank you." From behind the three came a weird noise almost like a vacuum and then a large blast knocking Steve and Bucky against a wall. The gunman blew a hole in the side of the train. Kennedy used Steve's shield to protect herself while shooting at the gunman. He fired again knocking her out of the train. She was hanging off the bottom of the train. Bucky rushed over to the place she was hanging while Steve took care of the gunman._

 _"Kennedy, don't let go." Bucky yelled as tried to grab her hand. She was hanging on with every bit of strength she had left. "Reach up and grab my hand."_

 _Kennedy tried, and missed the first and second time. On the third try, Kennedy reached up and grabbed Bucky's hand. She let out a deep breath. Bucky started to pull her up and they were almost all the way went a bullet came from somewhere and hit Kennedy._

 _"Don't let go Kennedy. Come on, your almost up." Bucky said reassuringly. Kennedy tried to keep her eyes open. The pain in her side was unimaginable. She started to see stars. Bucky was trying his best to pull her up, but without any help from her it was becoming an impossible task. "Kennedy, sweetheart, you have to help me. Come on love, don't let go."_

 _Another shot rang out and hit Kennedy just below the first shot. That was it. Kennedy completely blacked out. Now the only thing keeping Kennedy from falling, was Bucky's grip on her wrist. A third shot was fired and hit Bucky in the shoulder causing him to completely loose his grip on Kennedy. He couldn't even breathe as he watched her fall out of sight._


End file.
